


Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead

So hard from the start.

 

When you touch my tralala.

 

Fusing length and width.


End file.
